The Creators of Monkey Joe Joe
The Creators of Monkey Joe Joe '''is the twenty-Ninth - Thirtieth Episode of the Avengers Show '''Official Synopsis The Board of Evil has a plan to go capture The Creators of Monkey Joe Joe, and they are using Monkey Joe Joe's guidance to get to their location. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Monkey Joe Joe tells the Board about the creators. He said he promised not to go there ever again, and if he did, he'll destroy them. Leader Monkey tells Monkey Joe Joe that they need them alive, he says they need them to invent things for them. Everyone holds on to Dallas so Dallas can fly them out. Back at the collapsed mountain, Iron Man and Spider-Man tries to wake up Hulk, who seems to be okay. Iron Man gets a distress call from someone, once he gets the coordinates, he tells the two that they are going on an adventures, and says the iconic line, Avenger....Assemble! The rest of the of the teams arrives. The Creators tells Tony that they were the creators of Monkey Joe Joe, and they created the Problematic Bomb. Tony puts everyone into two groups, which consist of Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, and Thor. On the other group, War Machine, Hulk, And Ant-Man, and the Avengers take off. At the cave, Electro moves some things out of the way to clear a path for the Board of Evil to pass through. Not too soon after, Iron Man's group comes through the same direction that the Board of Evil went through, and realizes that the Board of Evil were here. They proceed to move forward. Tony realizes how there was a cave-in, so they jump in the tunnel. The Board of Evil tries to climb a Mountain-like thing and remove the forcefield surrounding it. Once they remove the forcefield they pass through. Tony's team and The Board of evil run into eachother. Tony and Dallas break out into battle, then the rest star fighting. Spider-Man realizes that Electro got his powers back and they fight. Thor then take out Electro and then the others get taken out by Thor. Thor strikes lighting on Professor Quack. After Thor beats up the other members of the Board of Evil, he take on Monkey Joe Joe. Monkey Joe Joe manages to take out Thor and Spider-Man comes to the rescue. The Board of Evil are all knocked out and the Avengers decide to carry on, but Dallas is awake. Hulk's team are walking and they realize the lack of gravity, but is soon attack by Dallas. Ant-Man hit Dallas with a beam that blasts him all the back. Then Hulk takes Dallas down just to hit him up into the sky. After Dallas is defeated, the decide to continue on, but they don't know how to get to the other side, but they decide to use the lack of gravity to get up high and get to the other side. back with Tony's team, they arrive at a place where there is gravity. They see all of the Problamadians, and they see the Creators, Rob, Lucy, and Snoopy. Rob attacks Tony using his guitar. Thor mentions the problematic bomb, and the creators pulls out the bomb to show. Hulk spots the other Avengers and the Creators. They jump in unexpectedly. Rob attacks Hulk with the music power. Hulk gets mad and jumps up to elbow attack him, Tony tries to stop him but Hulk says it's too late. Spider-Man comes to the rescue and uses his webs to prevent Hulk from smashing the creators. Hulk questions why did the creators create Monkey Joe Joe. They tell him that he was meant to be good. They said one of their chemicals fell on Monkey Joe Joe which made him evil. Monkey Joe Joe falls after they tell the story. he attacks Hulk. Monkey Joe Joe throws Iron Man, but he manages to catch himself in midair and attack Monkey Joe Joe. Snoopy flies up and shoots bombs at Monkey Joe Joe. The Problamadian Soldiers attacks Monkey Joe Joe. Then Dallas flies in and attacks the creators, following right behind is the Board of Evil. Ant-Man fights Dallas again and traps him in an energy cell. Hulk sits on Dallas so he doesn't get away, but then Hulk attacks Monkey Joe Joe again and defeats him. Once Hulk Throws Monkey Joe Joe, he throws the rest of the Board of Evil, and the other Problamdian Soldiers. he Creators creates a portal and everyone goes through. Leaving the Board of Evil there and destroying the base. Back at Avengers HQ, the creators tell the Avengers that they have no where to stay, but Tony offers them a chance to stay with them. They can be the scientist for the team. Tony tells them they can work on the Problematic Bomb After their discussion, Casey comes in, and Casey rejoins the team. That makes Snoopy think that he can be on the team anymore, but he still can. Character Debuts * Rob * Lucy Major Events * The Avengers meet The Creators * The Board of Evil attempts to attack The Creators but fail * Rob, Snoopy, and Lucy make their Debut Characters * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * War Machine * Spider-Man * Ant-Man * Rob (First Appearance) * Lucy * Casey Villains * Electro * Monkey Joe Joe * Dallas * Leader Monkey * General Duck * Professor Quack Trivia * This is the second Half Hour Episode of the Franchise ** First Being Antman Continuity * The Creators moves in with the Avengers. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc Category:Extended Episodes